lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
3.07 Nicht in Portland
"Nicht in Portland" ist die 7. Episode der 3. Staffel und die insgesamt 56. Episode von Lost. Es handelt sich um die erste Episode, die nach der 13 Wochen andauernden Unterbrechung ausgestrahlt wurde. Vor der Ausstrahlung wurde die Sondersendung Lost Survivor Guide gezeigt. Während Jack die Anderen unter Kontrolle hat, weil die Zukunft von Bens Leben in seinen Händen liegt, helfen Kate und Sawyer auf ihrer Flucht Alex, um im Gegenzug ein Boot zu bekommen. Juliet trifft eine gravierende Entscheidung, die ihre Position bei den Anderen gefährdet. Die Rückblende zeigt einen Teil von Juliets Leben vor der Insel und wie sie zu den Anderen gekommen ist. Inhalt Rückblende Juliet sitzt an einem Strand und weint, während die Sonne über den Meer untergeht. Danach geht sie durch einen schwach beleuchteten Korridor. Dabei passiert sie Ethan Rom, der ihr "Hallo" sagt, worauf sie jedoch nicht reagiert. Sie betritt einen Raum, der von Kerzen erleuchtet wird und in dem eine junge Frau schläft. Juliet setzt sich neben sie, öffnet ein Etui, entnimmt daraus eine Spritze und füllt diese mit einer Substanz, auf deren Ettikett A4993-E3 steht. Die junge Frau erwacht und während Juliet ihr die Spritze in den Bauch sticht erklärt sie, dass sie sie nicht behandelt, weil sie ihre Ärztin ist sondern weil sie ihre Schwester ist. Sie spricht die junge Frau mit Rachel an und zieht dann die Vorhänge des Fensters zurück und enthüllt die Skyline von Miami. In einer Nacht schleicht Juliet sich in das Miami Central University Medical Research Laboratory. Sie erhält einen Anruf von Diana, einer Sekretärin von Mittelos Bioscience, die den Termin mit Dr. Alpert bestätigen möchte, den Dr. Burke am nächsten Tag hat. In einem der Labors steckt sich Juliet einige Ampullen des Serums ein, dass sie ihrer Schwester verabreicht hat, als plötzlich das Licht angeht und ein Mann und eine Frau hereinkommen, die miteinander flirten. Juliet versteckt sich hinter einem Schrank, aber ihr Mobiltelefon klingelt plötzlich. Der Mann kommt zu ihr und sie erklärt, dass sie Fehler in Testergebnissen korrigieren wollte, die ihr zuhause aufgefallen sind. Der Mann stellt Juliet, seiner Ex-Frau, seine Begleitung Sherry vor. Dann bittet er Juliet, zu gehen und das Licht auszumachen. thumb|left|200px|[[Juliet betrachtet einen MRT-Scan bei Mittelos.]] Am nächsten Tag ist Juliet im Labor damit beschäftigt, sich Ergebnisse auf ihrem Computer anzusehen, als sie von Sherry unterbrochen wird, die als neue Forschungsassistentin arbeitet. Sie richtet Juliet aus, dass sie sich sofort bei Dr. Edmund Burke melden soll. In seinem Büro enthüllt Edmund, dass er von Juliets Taten weiß und vermutet, dass ihre Schwester die Patientin ist. Er will mit ihr zusammenarbeiten, weil die Ergebnisse ihrer Forschung das gesamte Feld der medizinischen Forschung verändern könnten und sie beide reich machen würde. Juliet werden jedoch nur wenige Optionen übriggelassen, weil Edmund ihr damit droht, ethisch und strafrechtliche Fragen zu stellen, wenn sie sich weigert. Juliet nimmt ihren Termin bei Dr. Alpert von Mittelos Bioscience wahr, der eine Präsentation von ihren Anlagen in Portland in Oregon zeigt und will sie als Leiterin eines Teams von Spezialisten engagieren. Seine Betonung der Tatsache, dass das Unternehmen privat finanziert wird und den Forschungen keine Grenzen gesetzt sind, irritieren Juliet, die fragt, warum sie ausgerechnet sie wollen. Dr. Alpert erinnert sie an ihre Forschungen und daran, dass sie eine männliche Feldmaus erfolgreich befruchtet hat, was ihn sehr beeindruckt. Dann bittet er sie, MRT-Aufnahmen zu analysieren, die er an die Wand projiziert. Juliet erkennt eine weibliche Gebärmutter und schätzt, dass die Frau etwa 70 Jahre alt ist. Dr. Alpert erklärt ihr, dass die Frau, von der die Aufnahmen stammen, erst 26 ist und dass Juliet herausfinden kann, wie es dazu kommen konnte, wenn sie für Mittelos arbeitet. thumb|right|250px|[[Rachels Schwangerschaftstest.]] Juliet fängt jedoch an zu weinen und sagt, dass ihr Ex-Mann sie nie gehen lassen würde. Dann meint sie im Scherz, dass sie hofft, dass er von einem Bus überfahren wird. Sie entschuldigt sich und verlässt den Raum, während sie erklärt, dass sie keine Leiterin ist. thumb|left|250px|[[Edmund Burke|Edmund wird überfahren.]] Zuhause erzählt sie ihrer Schwester von dem Gespräch und von ihrem Versagen, aber sie ist überrascht, als Rachel ihr erklärt, dass sie nicht versagt hat, weil Rachel schwanger ist. Auf dem Tisch befindet sich noch die Schachtel mit den Anweisungen und der Schwangerschaftstest selbst. Mit dem Entschluss, dass Rachel jetzt nur noch gesund werden muss, umarmen sich die beiden und beschließen, Edmund mit den Ergebnissen zu konfrontieren. Juliet trifft Edmund, als er gerade das Labor verlässt, während er am Telefon mit seiner Mutter spricht. Sie erzählt ihm von Rachels Schwangerschaft und erklärt, dass sie sich weigert, mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten, weil sie nicht will, dass an ihrer Schwester Experimente durchgeführt werden. Als Edmund gerade antworten will, macht er einen Schritt auf die Straße und wird von einem Bus erfasst. thumb|right|250px|[[Juliet lernt Ethan kennen.]] In einer Leichenhalle soll Juliet Edmund identifizieren und die Papiere unterschreiben. Der Leichenbeschauer lässt sie alleine und sie fängt an zu weinen. Sie wird jedoch unterbrochen, als Ethan und Dr. Alpert auftauchen. Sie scheint Ethan zu erkennen und erinnert sich dann daran, dass sie Dr. Alpert gegenüber gesagt hat, dass sie sich wünscht, dass Edmund von einem Bus überfahren wird. Dr. Alpert behauptet jedoch, dass er sich nicht daran erinnern kann und glaubt, dass sie noch unter Schock steht. Er sagt, dass sie sich nicht für den "tragischen Unfall" verantwortlich machen darf. Dann erklärt er, dass er von ihrer Schwester weiß, weil die Kandidaten sehr gründlich ausgewählt und überprüft werden und fragt sie erneut, ob sie für 6 Monate nach Portland kommen will. Juliet fragt, ob ihre Schwester mitkommen kann, aber Dr. Alpert erklärt, dass die medizinische Versorgung in der abgelegen liegenden Einrichtung nicht ausreichend wäre und gesteht, dass das Unternehmen "nicht direkt in Portland" ist. Geschehnisse auf der Insel thumb|left|250px|[[Kate und Sawyer auf der Flucht.]] Nachdem Jack Kate über das Funkgerät Anweisungen für ihre Flucht erteilt hat, nutzen sie und Sawyer den Umstand, dass die Anderen abgelenkt sind, aus und überwältigen Pickett und Jason. Dabei rammt Sawyer Picketts Kopf gegen die Essenstaste seines Käfigs und versetzt ihm damit einen Stromstoß. Sie verriegeln den Käfig und laufen davon. Tom will, dass Juliet Bens Verletzung behandelt, aber Jack sagt, dass sie es nicht kann, weil sie keine Chirurgin ist und sie bestätigt es. Dann kommt sie jedoch zu der Ansicht, dass Jack nur blöfft und befiehlt Ivan, Danny zu holen und Sawyer und Kate zu verfolgen und sie notfalls zu töten. Sie erklärt Jack, dass sie sowieso nicht entkommen können, weil sie sich auf einer anderen Insel befinden. Daraufhin wird Jack wütend und er enthüllt, dass Juliet ihn gebeten hat, Ben bei der Operation zu töten. Obwohl sie es abstreitet schickt Tom sie aus dem Raum. thumb|right|250px|[[Alex hilft Kate und Sawyer.]] Während Ivan Danny und Jason aus den Käfigen befreit, erreichen Kate und Sawyer den Strand und kontaktieren Jack, weil sie ein Boot brauchen. Sie werden jedoch von den Anderen eingeholt und müssen in den Dschungel fliehen und das Funkgerät wird im Kreuzfeuer zerstört. Als Sawyer seine Munition verbraucht hat und Jason kurz davor ist, Kate zu erschießen, wird er von einem Schuss aus der Schleuder von Alex getroffen. Sie bringt Kate und Sawyer zu einer Grube, die mit einer Grasabdeckung abgedeckt wird und versteckt sie dort vor den Anderen. Im Operationssaal kommt Ben wieder zu sich und hört ein Gespräch zwischen Tom und Jack über Juliets Verrat mit an. Ben will, dass Juliet zu ihm gebracht wird und Tom geht los, um sie zu holen. thumb|left|250px|[[Ben kommt wieder zu sich.]] Alex, Kate und Sawyer verlassen das Versteck und Alex erklärt, dass sie die beiden in ihrem Boot mitnehmen wird, wenn sie ihnen im Gegenzug helfen, Karl zu befreien, der irgendwo auf der Insel gefangen gehalten wird. Ben gratuliert Jack zu seinem Plan und verlangt dann, alleine mit Juliet zu reden. Jack und Tom sehen den beiden vom Beobachtungsraum aus zu, können jedoch nicht hören, was sie sagen. Tom erklärt, dass die beiden "sich schon eine Weile kennen". Als Juliet zu ihnen kommt, hat sie Tränen in den Augen und bittet Jack, die Operation zu beenden. Im Gegenzug wird sie seinen Freunden bei der Flucht helfen. Dann begibt sie sich in den Überwachungsraum und macht Kate und Sawyer über die Kameras ausfindig. Sie erkennt, dass auch Alex bei ihnen ist. thumb|right|250px|[[Karl in Raum 23.]] Alex führt Kate und Sawyer zu einer weiteren Einrichtung der Hydra-Station im Dschungel. Sie wird von Aldo bewacht, der vor der Tür sitzt und Stephen Hawking's "Eine kurze Geschichte der Zeit" liest. Alex kommt auf ihn zu und behauptet, Kate und Sawyer gefangen genommen zu haben. Während die beiden darüber diskutieren, dass "ihr Vater" nicht will, dass sie hier ist, überwältigt Sawyer Aldo und macht sich darüber lustig, dass er auf den "alten Gefangenentrick" hereingefallen ist. Kate droht Aldo damit, ihm ins Knie zu schießen, weshalb er ihnen erzählt, dass Karl in Raum 23 ist. Dann schlägt Kate ihn bewusstlos und die Gruppe betritt das Gebäude. Kate erklärt Sawyer, dass sie nicht geblöfft hat, als sie Aldo bedroht hat. Sie finden Karl in einem kleinen Raum, in dem er an einen Stuhl gefesselt ist. Ihm wird intravenös eine Lösung verabreicht und er trägt eine LED-Brille. Dabei wird er dazu gezwungen, sich ein Video aus verstörenden Einzelbildern, Texteinblendungen und Tönen anzusehen. Sawyer wird von dem Video für einen kurzen Moment in Trance versetzt, aber Kate kann seine Aufmerksamkeit zurückgewinnen. Zusammen befreien sie Karl und Sawyer trägt ihn nach draussen. thumb|left|250px|[[Juliet erschießt Danny.]] Danny und die anderen finden Aldo, als Juliet sie einholt, die Kate und Sawyers Position durch die Videoüberwachung herausfinden konnte. Sie teilt Danny den neuen Befehl mit, die Gefangenen laufen zu lassen, aber Danny erklärt, dass Ben lieber sterben würde, als das zu tun. Während Jack die eigentliche Operation fortsetzt, fragt er Tom, warum Ben nicht einfach von der Insel gebracht wurde, um die Operation durchzuführen. Tom beginnt seine Erklärung mit einer Erwähnung des "violetten Himmels", aber er wird unterbrochen, als Jack versehentlich eine Arterie verletzt. Die Flüchtlinge erreichen das Kanu von Alex und legen Karl hinein. Sawyer macht einen Kommentar, dass Alex "die Tochter vom Chef" ist, aber sie geht nicht weiter darauf ein. Plötzlich erreicht Danny den Strand und will Sawyer erschießen, aber bevor er dazu kommt, erscheint Juliet und schießt Danny mehrmals in die Brust. Sie erklärt, dass Sawyer, Kate und Karl die Insel verlassen sollen, während Alex bleiben muss, weil Ben sonst Karl töten lassen würde. Alex ist einverstanden und verabschiedet sich von Karl. Juliet gibt Kate ihr Funkgerät. thumb|right|250px|[[Jack und Juliet besprechen das weitere Vorgehen.]] Die Operation wird erneut unterbrochen, als Kate sich über Funk meldet und Jack mitteilt, dass sie in Sicherheit sind und ein Boot haben. Jack fragt sie nach der Geschichte und sie erzählt, dass es um Jacks erste Operation ging, bei der er einen Fehler gemacht hat. Dann hat er bis fünf gezählt und seine Angst überwunden. Die Geschichte hilft Jack auch jetzt, sich zu konzentrieren und Ben wieder zu stabilisieren. Er verlangt Kate das Versprechen ab, nie zurückzukommen, um ihn zu retten. Sawyer, Kate und Karl segeln widerwillig in Richtung der Insel los während Juliet und Alex vom Strand aus zusehen. Juliet kehrt in die Station zurück und trifft Jack im Beobachtungsraum. Er fragt, was jetzt passieren wird, nachdem er Bens Tumor entfernt hat. Juliet erklärt, dass er zunächst wieder in seine Zelle muss, bis das geklärt ist. Jack will wissen, was Ben ihr erzählt hat, als die beiden alleine im Operationssaal waren und Juliet sagt ihm, dass sie jetzt seit 3 Jahren, 2 Monaten und 28 Tagen auf der Insel ist und sie nach Hause gelassen wird, wenn sie kooperiert und Bens Leben rettet. Juliet kämpft mit den Tränen und verlässt den Raum Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Die Medizin, die Juliet ihrer Schwester injiziert, heißt A4993-E3. * Als Juliet die Vorhänge in Miami beiseite zieht, fliegt gerade ein Flugzeug von Oceanic Airlines vorbei. * Rachels Schwangerschaftstest stammt von der Widmore Corporation. * Auf dem Tisch liegt neben Rachels Schwangerschaftstest eine Ausgabe von "Glass Patterns Quarterly", 1998 Vol. 14, No. 1 Spring Magazine. * Juliet erklärt, dass sie seit 3 Jahren, 2 Monaten und 28 Tagen auf der Insel ist. Demnach war ihre Ankunft auf der Insel am 05. September 2001. * Im Büro von Edmund Burke steht die Trophäe einer Segelveranstaltung. * Auf dem Bus, von dem Edmund getroffen wird, befindet sich eine Werbung der Apollo Candy Company. Produktion * Charlie, Claire, Desmond, Hurley, Jin, Sun, Locke, Nikki, Paulo und Sayid kommen in dieser Episode nicht vor. * In dieser Episode wird zum ersten Mal eine Rückblende von einem Mitglied der Anderen gezeigt. * In dieser Episode ist Richard Alpert zum ersten Mal zu sehen. * In einem Interview haben Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse erklärt, dass in der Episode zwei Eastereggs versteckt sind. ** Es gibt keine Bestätigungen für das erste Easteregg. Möglicherweise hat es etwas mit dem Buch "Eine kurze Geschichte der Zeit" von Stephen Hawking, dass sich mit Schwarzen Löchern befasst, und dem rückwärts gesprochenen Text in Raum 23 zu tun. Dieser Text lautet rückwärts gespielt: "Only fools are enslaved by time and space." (deutsch: "Nur Narren lassen sich von Zeit und Raum versklaven.") ** Es wurde bestätigt, dass das zweite Easteregg ein Anagramm ist, das möglicherweise einen Hinweis auf Adam und Eva und die allgemeine Lost-Mythologie gibt. Das einzige bisher entdeckte Anagramm dieser Episode ist "Mittelos", was "Lost Time" ergibt. Dies wurde im Podcast vom 12. Februar 2007 bestätigt. ** Raum 23 könnte ein Bezug auf Kapitel 23 in dem Buch Genesis der Bibel sein. Darin steht, dass Abraham Land kauft, um seine Frau Sarah zu beerdigen. Später wurde daraus , das auch als "Grab der Patriarchen" bekannt ist. *** Später wird dort Abraham von Isaak und Ishmael begraben (Gen. 25, 7-10). Auch Isaak (Gen. 35, 27-29) und seine Frau Rebekah (Gen. 49, 31) werden dort begraben. Es wird erzählt, dass Jakob dort mit Leah begraben wurde, um Josefs Versprechen zu erfüllen. (Gen. 49, 31). Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Im Gegensatz zu der Szene, mit der Juliets Rückblende beginnt, gibt es keine Sandstrände in dem Bereich der Skyline von Miami vor Rachels Wohnung. * Juliets Rückblende findet einige Zeit vor 2006 statt. Trotzdem trägt sie eine Handtasche aus der J.Crew Kollektion von 2006. Die Handtasche ist ebenfalls in ihren Rückblenden in zu sehen. * Nach Bens Operation fährt die Kamera über den Operationstisch, auf dem Ben immer noch liegt und zeigt dann Jack und Juliet im Beobachtungsraum. Währenddessen gibt der Pulsmesser von Ben Audiosignale von sich, die einem normalen Ruhepuls entsprechen, aber das Display zeigt eine Linie an, die einer Frequenz von mehr als 180 Schlägen in der Minute entspricht. * Sherry nennt Edmund Burke zweimal "Edwin". Das erste Mal als sie ihn fragt, wer Juliet ist, während sie nachts im Labor sind und das zweite Mal, als sie Juliet mitteilt, dass sie in sein Büro gehen soll. Dies ist nur in der deutschen Fassung der Fall. In der englischen Fassung sagt sie beide Male "Edmund". Raum 23 * Karl wird in Raum 23 einer Art von psychologischer Konditionierung unterzogen. * In dem Raum hängen Bilder von Alvar Hanso und Gerald DeGroot. * In dem Video, das Karl ansehen muss, wird eine US-Münze von 1921 gezeigt, auf der das alte Motto "E pluribus Unum" ("Von vielen, eine/r"). 1956 wurde dieses Motto zu "In God We Trust" ("Wir vertrauen Gott"/"Wir glauben an Gott") geändert. Während das Bild gezeigt wird, steht auf dem Bildschirm der Text "Everything Changes" ("Alles ändert sich"). * Wenn man die Szene rückwärts abspielt hört man die Stimme einer Frau, die sagt "only fools are enslaved by time and space." ("Nur Narren lassen sich von Zeit und Raum versklaven." * Viele der Bilder in dem Video zeigen Nahaufnahmen von Puppen, Fischen und den Augen von Frauen. * In dem Video sind außerdem Bilder von einem Picknicktisch und einer Schaukel zu sehen. Diese Elemente kommen in Hurleys Flashforward in vor. Anmerkungen zu medizinischen Handlungselementen * Um einen Wirbelsäulentumor zu diagnostizieren benötigt man MRT- oder CT-Aufnahmen und keine Röntgenaufnahmen. Überhaupt würde man für die Röntgenaufnahme zwei Aufnahmen brauchen: AP- und Lateral-Ansicht (Jack hat nur die AP-Aufnahmen gesehen). * Wenn Ben nur noch eine Woche zu leben hätte, würden viel mehr wahrnehmbare Symptome auftreten: Durch den Druck auf das Rückenmark würden Nervenprobleme wie zum Beispiel Paralyse, Parästhesie, Ausfall des Sympathikus-Nervensystems, Übelkeit, Gewichtsverlust, Appetitverlust, Schwäche und Müdigkeit auftreten. * Als Ben auf dem Operationstisch lag und von Jack "anästhesiert" wurde, wurde Ben nicht mal intubiert. Ohne Intubation wäre Jack nicht dazu in der Lage, grundlegende Atemaspekte, wie zum Beispiel den CO2-Anteil, zu überwachen und eine ausreichende Versorgung sicherzustellen (gasförmige Narkotika werden kontinuierlich durch einen sicheren Schlauch übertragen). Des weiteren wäre Ben nicht in der Lage gewesen, überhaupt zu atmen, da die Muskelentspannung auch sein Atemsystem betroffen hätte. Um die Operation zu überleben, hätte er beatmet werden müssen. * Ein kleiner Einschnitt in der Niere hätte nicht den Effekt, den Jack beschreibt. Die Niere ist ein Retro-Peritoneal-Organ und der Sack, der sie umgibt, ist nur eine dünne Schicht Epitel-Gewebe. Weder gibt es darin eine wichtige Blutversorgung noch ist es lebenswichtig, dass die Schicht intakt bleibt. Ein kleiner Einschnitt würde die Funktion der Niere nicht beeinflussen und auch keinen starken Blutverlust herbeiführen. * Die Frist von einer Stunde ist fiktional. Die Niere hat Rezeptoren und Nervenmechanismen, die den Blutdruck über negative Feedbacksignale überprüft und kontrolliert. Ein Einschnitt würde den Blutdruck nicht beeinflussen. * Der Blutverlust war nicht groß genug, um den Blutdruck zu beeinflussen. Menschen können bis zu 15% ihres Bluts verlieren (bei einem Mann, der 70kg wiegt, würde das 750ml entsprechen) bevor der Blutdruck überhaupt beginnen würde, zu fallen. Ein normaler Blutdruck liegt bei 120/80, aber Bens fällt auf 60 systolisch, was beinahe tödlich ist. Einen so niedrigen Blutdruck über eine Stunde aufrechtzuerhalten ist nahezu unmöglich. Wenn jemand einen Blutdruck unter 60 erreicht, würde er in einen hemodynamischen Schock der Stufe IV eintreten, weil er etwa 40% seines Blutes verloren hat (etwa 2 Liter). Jack würde mindestens 4 Blutkonserven mit übereinstimmender Blutgruppe benötigen, um Ben wieder zu stabiliseren. * Als älteste Mutter der Welt galt zum Zeitpunkt der Erstausstrahlung wahrscheinlich noch eine damals 66 Jahre alte Rumänin. Vor kurzem hat jedoch sogar eine 70-jährige Inderin Zwillinge geboren. http://nachrichten.t-online.de/c/15/91/86/68/15918668.html Wiederkehrende Themen * Juliet arbeitet in "Research Lab A-4". * Karl wird in Raum 23 festgehalten und einer Art von psychologischer Konditionierung unterzogen. * Ben bittet Jack um 3 Minuten, weil er nur noch 27 Minuten zu leben hat. * Aldo liest "Eine kurze Geschichte der Zeit". * Richard Alpert bietet Juliet an, 6 Monate bei Mittelos Bioscience zu arbeiten. * Diana bestätigt Juliets Termin um 2 Uhr. * Alex und Karl werden gewaltsam voneinander ferngehalten. * Juliet wird von ihrem Ex-Mann erpresst und eingeschränkt. Ausserdem hat dieser bereits eine neue Affäre. * Alex, Kate und Sawyer benutzen ein Täuschungsmanöver, um Aldo zu überwältigen. Alex behauptet, dass die beiden ihre Gefangenen sind. * Juliet sagt, dass sie seit 3 Jahren, 2 Monaten und 28 Tagen auf der Insel ist. * Juliet sagt impulsiv, dass sie sich wünschen würde, dass Edmund Burke von einem Bus überfahren wird, was kurz danach auch passiert. * "Mittelos" ist ein Anagramm für "Lost Time". * Juliet erschießt Danny Pickett. * Edmund Burke wird von einem Bus überfahren. * Juliets Schwester Rachel Carlson ist schwanger. * Juliets Forschungen drehen sich um die Herbeiführung von Schwangerschaften und die Untersuchung von pränatalen Abnormalitäten. * Alex muss zurückbleiben, weil ihr Vater, Ben, sonst Karl töten lassen würde. * Juliet injiziert Rachel 4cl von dem Mittel "TEST SAMPLE A4993-E3". * Sawyer nennt Alex "Sheena", "Zuckerschnute" und "Maulwurf". * Als Bens Puls sich wieder stabilisiert zeigt das Messgerät unter anderem 108 Schläge pro Minute an. Handlungsanalyse * Juliet wird eine Stelle als Teamleiterin angeboten, aber sie sagt, dass sie "niemand ist, der führen kann". * Die Flucht von der Hydra Insel ist eine A-Mission, die in dieser Episode ihren ersten Erfolg hat. * Alex überlässt Kate und Sawyer ihr Boot, wenn sie ihnen hilft, ihren Freund Karl zu befreien. * Die Einführung von Juliets Rückblende ist ein Mindfuck, da man zunächst annimmt, dass sie sich auf der Insel bei den Anderen befindet. Hinweise dafür sind die Eröffnungsszene am Strand, der schwachbeleuchtete Korridor und Ethan Rom. Kulturelle Referenzen * " ": Aldo liest dieses Buch von . Als es 1988 veröffentlicht wurde, wurde es nach kurzer Zeit zu einem Meilenstein in den Bereichen der wissenschaftlichen Schriften und der weltweiten Akzeptanz und Bekanntheit. * " ": Sawyer erklärt, dass Aldo das Opfer des "alten Gefangenentricks" wurde. In der englischen Fassung sagt er "the old Wookiee prisoner gag", was auf deutsch "der alte Wookie-Gefangenen-Trick" bedeutet. * " ": Raum 23 ähnelt der "Ludovico-Technik" aus diesem Film. * " ": Raum 23 ähnelt der Episode "A Change of Mind" dieser Kultserie aus den 60er Jahren. * " ": **Rachel Carlson, die sich einer Reihe von Fruchtbarkeitsexperimenten unterzieht, weil sie nicht schwanger werden kann, teilt ihren Namen mit der biblischen Person Rachel, die ebenfalls Schwierigkeiten hatte, schwanger zu werden (Genesis 30:1). Rachel war ausserdem die bevorzugte Frau von Jakob. ** Auf einem der Bilder, die in dem Video von Raum 23 gezeigt werden, steht "God loves You as he loved Jacob". Dabei sieht man das Bild einer Treppe. Dies ist ein Bezug zu der biblischen Geschichte von Jakobs Aufstieg in den Himmel. * : Ein Yin und Yang-Symbol ist in Rachels Apartment zu sehen. * : ** Eines der Bilder in dem Video von Raum 23 zeigt einen Buddha in schwarz-weiss. ** Auf einem der Bilder in dem Video von Raum 23 steht der Text "Plant a good Seed and You will joyfully gather Fruit" (deutsch: "Pflanze einen guten Samen und du wirst glücklich Früchte ernten"), was aus dem buddhistischen stammt. In anderen Bildern sind Texte zu sehen, die sich auf die "Vier edlen Wahrheiten" beziehen. * "Windmills of the Gods": Die Art, auf die Juliets Ex-Mann Edmund Burke stirbt, und in der Juliet dazu gebracht wird, das Jobangebot anzunehmen ist ein Bezug auf dieses Buch von Sidney Sheldon. * " ": Der Tod von Edmund Burke ähnelt dem Tod eines Charakters dieses Horrorfilms von 2000. Dabei geht es um eine Gruppe Jugendlicher, die aufgrund einer Vorahnung ein Flugzeug verlässt, dass beim Start explodiert. Von diesem Moment an werden sie jedoch vom Tod verfolgt, da es ihnen eigentlich vorherbestimmt war, in dem Flugzeug zu sterben. Eine Person dieser Gruppe wird dabei von einem Bus überfahren. Dabei hat eine andere Person der Gruppe eine kurzfristige Vorahnung von ihrem Tod. * " ": In der ersten Staffel dieser Serie von J.J. Abrams wird ein Charakter in der gleichen Art und Weise und auch aus derselben Richtung von einem Bus getroffen. Im Gegensatz zu Edmund Burke überlebt dieser jedoch. * " ": Auf Rachels Nachttisch liegt dieses Buch von . Darin geht es um eine junge Frau mit telekinetischen Kräften. * " ": Sawyer nennt Alex "Sheena". Dabei handelt es sich um die weibliche Hauptperson eines Comics, die im Dschungel lebt und mit Tieren kommunizieren kann. Sie hat Erfahrungen im Umgang mit Messern, Speeren, Bögen und improvisierten Waffen. Es gab ausserdem eine TV-Serie zu diesem Comic, die in von 1955 bis 1956 ausgestrahlt wurde. ** In der Episode hat Sawyer Kate "Sheena" genannt. * " ": Sawyer nennt Alex in der englischen Fassung "Underdog" und bezieht sich auf den Charakter einer Cartoon-Serie für Kinder. Der junge Hund "Underdog" hat die Fähigkeit, sich in einen Superhelden zu verwandeln, wenn er in Schwierigkeiten geraten ist. Die Serie wurde von 1964 bis 1973 ausgestrahlt. * " ": Sawyer nennt Karl in der englischen Fassung "Cheech". Cheech Marin und waren ein Comedy-Duo, das in den 70er und 80er Jahren sehr populär war. Ihre Bühnenprogramme basierten auf zeitlich aktuellen Themen: Hippies, Freie Liebe und Drogenkultur. Das Duo hat im Laufe der Zeit viele erfolgreiche Comedy-CDs veröffentlicht und in mehreren Filmen mit geringem Budget mitgespielt. Literarische Methoden Ironie * Juliet sagt unabsichtlich, dass sie sich wünschen würde, dass ihr Ex-Mann Edmund Burke von einem Bus überfahren wird und kurz darauf tritt dies ein. Querverweise * Jack gibt Juliet 3 Minuten, um mit Ben zu reden. Kurz danach erschießt sie einen ihrer eigenen Leute und hilft Sawyer und Kate bei der Flucht. Als Michael in der Episode bei den Anderen war, durfte er 3 Minuten mit Walt sprechen. Kurz danach hat er Libby und Ana-Lucia erschossen, Ben befreit und Jack, Sawyer, Kate und Hurley den Anderen ausgeliefert. * Karl wird in Raum 23 gefoltert. Als Michael bei den Anderen ist droht Beatrice Klugh Walt damit, ihn wieder in "den Raum" zu stecken. Dabei handelt es sich höchstwahrscheinlich um denselben Raum. * In Rachels Wohnung liegt das Buch "Carrie" von Stephen King. Juliet hat dieses Buch für das Treffen des Buch-Clubs ausgewählt. * Sawyer nennt Alex "Sheena". In hat er Kate mit diesem Spitznamen angesprochen. Offene Fragen * Aus welchem Grund entspricht die Gebärmutter einer 26-jährigen Inselbewohnerin der einer 70-jährigen? * Sind davon alle Inselbewohnerinnen betroffen? * War der Busunfall wirklich nur ein Zufall? * Falls nein, wie konnte dieser Unfall arrangiert werden? Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 3 da:Not in Portland en:Not in Portland es:Not in Portland fr:3x07 it:Non a Portland nl:Not in Portland pl:Not In Portland pt:Not in Portland ru:Не в Портленде